The Chronicals of the Insane
by Sakura Silver Fox
Summary: Cute guys, yaoi, insane girls, bad japanese, an Authoress with the intelligence of a monkey, all to make another horrible abuse of Songwind-Sama's story...How nice.-.-U
1. When S&M Rubber Ducks ruled the world,

This is my first fan-fic, and I've put a lot of thought onto it. Please, don't flame me badly. I would rather have constructive reviews. If you have read this before, it's because I had originally put up this story awhile ago, but someone reported me... Anyway, I won't do anything bad (even though I didn't do anything in the first place!)...And now, the story!

* * *

Chapter One  
The Time Has Come

_'...-and he pushed his love onto the bed, causing a surprised gasp to come from Yami.  
"Ryu..!" He put his hand over the silver haired boy's mouth.  
"What you mother did to you was wrong. I, Takashin Ryu, promise I'll never hurt you, or let anyone hurt you, ever. You have to promise that you won't hurt yourself, K?"  
"Ryu..."  
"Do you promise?" Yami looked up to the chocolate brown eyes of his boyfriend...That's right, HIS boyfriend. They were full of love and warmth.  
"I...I do"...'_

The house if the Shinomori Family was calm. A young woman sat at a table, typing on a laptop. The sounds of small clicks and running water filled the hallways. It was peaceful. It was quite. It was-  
"**SAKURAAAAAAAA!**" …..a deep breath-  
"SAK-...!" The girl with the laptop, who we will assume is Sakura, rushed to the doorway.  
"Oh, there you are. How are you Onee-san?"  
"….Omae o korosu." Sakura said, with a pissed look on her face.  
"Nani?"  
"OMAE O KOROSU RIKA!" Sakura pulled out a large hammer from her pockets. I don't know how, she's just crazy like that.  
"This means WAR!" Rika said, pulling out a metal baseball bat from her skirt…Again, don't ask. They began to bash each other in the head, until a middle-aged woman came from the kitchen, looking very mad. Both girls stopped bashing to look at her. The woman sighed.

"Sakura, Rika…What am I supposed to do about you two?" She looked at them again. Sakura had beautiful, long black hair that was put into a large braid that went to her ankles. Her eyes were sea blue, and changed like the weather. If she were mad, her eye color would change into a stormy grey. She was wearing a blue shirt with Hawaiian flowers on the sides, and a black chocker. Her Black army pants had lots of pockets, and the matched her outfit perfectly. The Black navy boots gave her the perfect look. Rika had on a white shirt with snowflake designs on it. A small white skirt with ruffles and as silver belt went with it. Her mid-length hair was in a spiky bun, and silver snowflake earrings gave her a look to match her name. Her white boots went up to her knees, and her face was almost the same as her sisters. Other than the fact that they had bumps on their heads from all that smashing, they were quite beautiful sisters. Even though Sakura was two years older, they were almost the same.  
"All right, you two go E-mail your dad for me, ok?" The woman said, with a playful smile.  
"Hai!" The two girls said with a gleam in their eyes. When the got to their shared room, Sakura booted up her laptop, while Rika got changed into some causal clothes.

"Hmmm...Junk...spam...crap...crap...Oh! What's this?" The object of Sakura's interest was an e-mail that had no sender and was labeled "Bishounen."  
"Hey Rika, come look at this!" She said to her sibling, who was currently pulling address over her head.  
"Hmm? Nani sore?" She walked over to her sister. Rika was now wearing a white sundress with blue butterflies on the bottom.  
"….Is that what I think it?"  
"Hai, it is…" And then, all hell broke loose…

"**AHHHHH!**" They began chanting random things in Japanese along the lines of, "Ohmygodwe'reSoooooluckywe'regoingtobishieworldandhavelotsoffunandneverhavetogohomeanddohomeworkandotherstuffandcrap!" only in Japanese. They began searching through the house, finding things that they thought would be good to bring. It lasted for a while, until they thought they had everything. That included all their Anime, Manga, Drawing Utensils, Drawings, Ramen, Chopsticks, Sleeping bags, Ramen, Health Kits, Tooth Brushes, Ramen, Pillows, Rika's Kodachi and Sakura's Reverse Blade, Ramen, and other things. What can I say, SSF loves Ramen.

"All right, I think we have everything. You ready Rika?"  
"I think so…should we say good-bye to Mom?"  
"…No. It would only make us cry."  
"Ok," Sakura said, with a serious look on her face.  
"Oh, wait! Let me forward it to our friends!"  
"Shouldn't we tell them to bring stuff?" Rika asked her older sister.  
"Ummm…NO!" She sent the links to her friends.  
"That's mean, sis..." Sakura ignored her statement.  
"Ok, here we gooo!" She said as she clicked the make me a trainer button….nothing happened.  
"Grrrr You made me pack all this stuff for nothing!" Rika was about to hit her when all of a sudden, the screen turned a swirl of colors. A few seconds later, the room was left empty. Only the sounds of static coming from the computer…

TBC…

* * *

FWUFUFUFUFU! My first posted chapter! I have like, three others, but I'm gonna hold on to just to make you mad! Actually, I'm just going to wait. If I don't get at least five reviews, then I'm going to quit. I guess I'm just paranoid, is all. Well, Ja ne!  
Sakura Silver Fox

PS- Even if you're not an Author, I'd still like to hear you opinion. Please review.


	2. There lived a girl with bazookas

Well, I didn't get five reviews. But you know what? I DON'T CARE! I'm going to write this anyway, so HAH. Or Mwahaha if you're evil. Or Tehehehe if you're fan-girlish. Whatever you like.

To Ryushi: I'm so lazy, it's taken me like, ten-years to get this up. _sweatdrops_

To Erica: I like scaring people. Alot. Ask the kids in my neighborhood, the'll tell you so. Mwahahahah.

And now, I'll get to the story! Chapter two of my first series, Chronicles of the Insane.

"Blah blah"-talking  
'_Blah blah'_-thoughts

* * *

"Itai….My head..." Sakura said, rubbing a large bump on her forehead. She and her sister had fallen in a large forest, and she was now waiting for someone to take her to the nearest town. Rika was sleeping, the poor thing. She hit a tree branch when she fell down, and had some nice bruises on her. Other than that they were both fine.  
"Hellooooo? Is anyone there? We need to get to orientation!" Just then, a girl came out from the bushes. She had short dirty blond hair that was put into a ponytail. Her glasses were wavy on the sides, like Vash's from Trigun. She had on a blue tank top, and some bike short. Her blue tennis shoes matched her shirt, and a brown belt with small balls could be seen.

"Hi! Are you new here?"  
"Aye, my name's Sakura and we need to get to orientation."  
"We?" just when the girl said that, Rika slurred in her sleep.  
"…flying furrbies from mars..." Both girls stared at her.  
"Well, that's Rika for you! By the way, I never got your name!"  
"It's Katie."  
"Well, nice to meet you Katie!"  
"Nice to meet you to! Hey! Do you want to see my bishies!" Sakura could tell that the girl was excited.  
"Ok."  
"All right! Inu-san, Jing-san, Miroku-san, Dou-san! Come on out guys!" as soon as it was said, four boys came out of the balls…all landing on Rika.

"SEND OUT THE LIFE RAFTS WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" She stopped and looked at the bishies, then at Sakura, then at Katie, and then back at the bishies. "….OMG! INU-SAMA!" She glomped on to the dog hanyou, and didn't let go.  
"Hey! He's mine!" Katie yelled. They continued this for a few minutes, until they called a truce. They began to walk north.  
Katie said that the nearest city was a day away, and that she would be more than happy for them to come along, as long as Rika didn't pull any more stunts. Inuyasha wasn't very happy about this, and made his opinion a lot in his incoherent mumblings. "Why, Inuyasha! I didn't know you could do that with chopsticks!" Sakura said in mock disbelief.  
"What? What did he say?" Sakura whispered into Katie's ear when Inuyasha wasn't looking.  
"….Inuyasha?"  
"Ya, what do you want wench?"

"**SIT BOY**!"...A very large pothole will forever remain in that forest. They continued their walk in peace after that. Duo was mad at the fact that Sakura had longer hair than him, Kir and Miroku made hit's on Sakura and Rika, Rika said yes to bearing Miroku's child, Rika and Miroku were bashed/slapped repeatedly, all the while Jing was on the floor laughing his head off. "It's getting late, we should set up camp." Katie said, looking at the sunset that was appearing over some hills.  
"That sounds like a good idea. Where do you want to set up?"

* * *

"Danm! This is royally messed up!" A figure sat in a dark room. The only light was from a computer, and it made the person seem very evil, with the light reflecting of their glasses and such.  
"Hey? Are you ok? You've been in there awhile…" a small, almost feminine male voice was heard on the other side of a door.  
"Yes, I'm ok Toboe. Unfortunately, Bishie-World is not." A small boy came through the door, turning on the lights.

"It's not good to be on a computer without lights on." Toboe said to the figure in the room.  
"Yes mother. I'll be sure to remember that." The figure said who, now with the light on, could be identified as a young woman, about the age of twenty, who had a striking resemblance to Cher from Wolf's Rain. Toboe pouted.  
"You don't have to be so mean Noir." Just then, a little figure ran into Noir's arms.  
"Tsu-Chan…Your dad will kill you if He finds you in here…" The little wolf looked up at her, with his big, cute Chibi eyes.  
"…OH DARN! I CAN'T RESIST THE KAIWAI (8)-NESS!" Noir began to hug the Chibi very tightly, while the Chibi-Tsume snuggled close to her.

"Tsu-Chan? Tsu-Chan, where are you?"  
"DADDY!" The little Chibi ran out of Noir's arms and into the grasp of a Kiba.  
"Come on Tsu-Chan, it's time for a bath." Kiba said to the little soon-to-be-leather-clad Wolf.  
"NOOOOO!" Kiba took him in his arms, and carried him to another room. Noir looked past the door, to where the Wolves went.  
"Noir, do you think his parents are out there?" The brown wolf looked to the blond woman. "Noir, do you?" She stood up, and went to the Bishounen.  
"Toboe…Lately, I've been asking myself the same question. And I've been coming up with same answer…I don't know." The brown wolf glared at the woman.  
"You've been here all week, and you haven't found anything?"  
"Oh come on! You want to try?"  
"….No."  
"Then stop complaining!" Noir sat down next to the Bishounen.  
"Look, I'm sorry Toboe. I've been working very hard on this case, and I still don't have a lead. I'm sorry I yelled at you."  
"It's Ok Noir. I know you're trying hard to find Tsume's, and all the other Chibis' parents." He took Noir's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
"I believe in you, so don't give up."  
"Thanks Toboe." She got up, and went back to her desk.  
'_I just wish that **I **could believe in myself…_'

* * *

"OHHHHH, GIVE ME A HOME, WERE THEY SERVE FOOD, BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH FOOD!" This is what everything in the forest heard. Rika's horrible rendition of Home on the Range could make even the worst singers cringe.  
"Err, RIKA YOU'D BETTER STOP THAT!" Katie yelled. She knew everyone was hungry, but she didn't know how to cook. Besides, her supply of junk food had run out, and no one knew how to cook, right?  
"If you stop that screeching you call music, I'll make you some food, Nee-Chan." Sakura said, idly going through some pantries. Rika stopped and looked over to her sibling. Duo, Inuyasha, Jing and Miroku gave Sakura looks of thanks.  
"What are you going to make?" Rika said, looking over her sister's shoulder.  
"Fate shall decide!" She said, taking out a package of Raman noodles from her bag.  
"I LOVE YOU!" Rika and Inu-san said at the same time. Jing began to go through Rika's bag, and found something very interesting.  
"Hey, what's 'gravitation'? And why is it rated R?" Faster then you could say, 'give it back', Rika had the Manga in her hands, and petting it like a kitten.  
"MINE! NOT YOURS KING OF BANDITS! MINE!" She began to hiss at everyone who went near her bag.

"….Is she always this crazy?" Katie said, looking at the girl who was taking a ferret out of a bag. Sakura looked back from her cooking.  
"You brought Sepheroth? I guess you brought Irvine and Selphie as well…"  
"What? I couldn't leave them! Besides, they're Soooooo cute!" Rika said while cuddling three ferrets.  
"DINNER TIME!" Sakura said, holding out a steaming plate of beef Raman.  
"**FOOD**!" Everyone ran for the portable kitchen, while Sakura ran out of the way. After all of them were fed, Katie got out the sleeping bag, and everyone slept…Ok, they had to knock Rika out with a bat, but other than that, they all slept…

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Rika said their good-byes to Katie and co. She said that if they meet again, she wanted a battle. Both girls said that if so, they would totally beat her.  
"So, I guess this means good-bye…" Sakura said, not wanting to say anything else. She was never good at saying good-byes…  
"It seems so…Well, Fate shall decide!" She said walking down the busy street. She never looked back.

"Come on Onee-san! Let's go become trainers!" Rika said while running into a building that had the words 'Orientation' on it in big, red letters. Sakura sweat dropped. When they got in, there was one other person waiting for orientation. She had dirty blond hair, light brown to waist. Her hazel eyes were framed by glasses, had a certain tinge to it. Sakura could tell that they would change to green. She wore a light green shirt and jeans. She was about 5'4, and skinny.  
"Hi! My name's Rika and this is my sister, Sakura!" Rika said her voice a little too cheery and happy.  
"Hi, I'm Shay. Nice to meet you." The girl, Shay, said to the sisters.  
"So, you got the link too?" Rika said, sitting down next to her.  
"Ya, I was checking my e-mail, and all of the sudden, I was in a forest. Then, Ashitaka came and took me of to this town! I didn't even get to say thanks…" Sakura could tell that she really liked the cursed prince.  
"You like Princess Mananoke?"  
"Yah, not like really obsessed, but I think Ashitaka is cute…"  
Just then, a Chibi Tsume came running through the doors with a towel and rubber ducky. He was chased after by a Kiba.

"I'M NOT GONNA TAKE A BATH!"  
"TSUME GET BACK HERE!" The three girls watched as the two ran around the room. Even the lady at the desk stared at the sight. A woman who looked like Cher came through the door.  
"Are you guys New-" She stopped in mid-sentence. The little wolf was trying to claw his way up to her. Kiba had given up on chasing him, and had settled for watching Noir deal with the little fur ball.  
"….I hate you Kiba. You know I do."  
"Yes, I know. Now give me the pup before he cuts your skin." Noir looked down at the Chibi. He _really _didn't want a bath.  
"Please? I'll give you a toy."  
"OK!" The little wolf unattached himself from Noir. He walked over to Kiba, and the white wolf picked him up to resume his bath. Noir looked at the three girls. They looked like they were going to explode with laughter.  
"Ok, now that _that _is over, I would like to take you three to get your Bish-balls and such."  
"SHUGOI! Lead the way, Mon Capitan!"…I'm going to let you guess whom that was from. As they walked trough the hallways, Shay could only think one thought.  
'_This place looks like my old school…" _In all sense, it _did _look like a school. There were lockers all on the sides, and doors that said this like, 'Biology Lab', and 'Training Room'. When they got to a door that said, 'Newbies Room', Noir opened it to reveal a classroom with about twenty desks, a large teacher's desk, an overhead, TV Screen, and some strange machines. Sakura, Rika, and Shay sat down in the first row.

"Now, my name is Professor Noir. You all got an e-mail containing the link, right?" They nodded.  
"So, do any of you know what Bishonen are?" All girls nodded.  
"Good, so you know that they are cute boys. Moreover, Bishojo are cute girls."  
"Well, by clicking on that link you entered a world where you live side-by-side with them. They can be from books, anime, games, movies, and TV shows. There have also been rumors that rare music bishie's can be caught, but it's only a rumor."  
"What do you mean music?" Sakura asked.  
'_Maybe I couldmeetDie from Dir en Grey!'_ She thought to herself.  
"Well, when Bishie-world was first created, which was about five years ago, Anime wasn't as big as it is now. Most of the Bishonen and Bishojo were from games, movies, some books, and music. Some examples are Lance Bass and Nick Lacey. About one year after the creation, rabid fan-girls went out of the Boy Band craze. Therefore, in Bishie World, the music Bishonen began to die out. Lately, though, some trainers have reported seeing J-rock and J-pop artists. It's a known fact that celebrities can't came to this world, so the only explanation is that they are a kids playing pranks, or real Bishonen. They are both likely, but we haven't had anyone show up with Utada Hikaru, so we aren't sure." The girls giggled at the Professor's explanation, but nodded yes.

"Ok, now for the rules. One : Do NOT go looking for Bishonen cities. They are where bishies live, and Humans and Bishies made a pact on that. If you are caught in one, you are under the Bishies mercy, and we will not come to help no matter what."  
The girls nodded.  
"Two : You are NOT allowed to catch a Chibi."  
"Umm, what's a Chibi?"Shay asked.  
"Well, Bishonen are different than us. Instead of growing year by year, they evolve, like Pokemon. The first is 'Chibi', then 'San', and the most powerful is 'Sama'. You are not allowed to capture a Chibi unless you are given consent from their parents. Capturing a Chibi is like kidnapping a kid." All the girls nodded very hard.  
"Also like Pokemon, you capture bishies with Bish-balls. You simply throw them at the Bishie you want to catch, and BAM! It's yours! If you want to release a Bishie, simply take the Bishie out, and smash the ball. All ties with you Bishonen would be lost, and they would be free to go. Do NOT smash all of your Bish-balls unless you want to go home at that exact moment. Also, you might want to think of who you want to catch. Some trainers... Well... Get together with one of their Bishies…" Noir blushed at that comment, and so did the girls.

"Rule number three : Do NOT, and I repeat, do NOT leave your Bishonen alone more that three miles away. If you have to, only leave them for short periods. As you will see shortly, you and your bishies are bonded by blood. If you can't reach them, and they can't reach you, they will go mad and die after forty-eight hours. Is that clear?" The three nodded so hard they felt as if their heads were going to fall off.  
"Good. Now, you may capture and trade bishies as much as you want. We will give you your first twenty Bish-balls, but you'll have to go to a shop to make some. The belts you're getting will adjust to hold sixty balls at once. You will have to get another belt or something if you want to hold more. Oh! Before I forget, here are you Dexes." She held out what looked to be an egg with wings.

"Have any of you seen Chobits?" Sakura nodded.  
"Well, then you know that they are computers. You girls are lucky, you're the first to get these! All you do is use the instruction manual it comes with and then the egg pops out with a Barbie size doll. You make it hair, clothes, and other stuff, and then it becomes you personal computers!  
"It's a phone and an encyclopedia in one.  
It tells you general information about any Bishonen or Bishojo THAT IS KNOWN, and you can contact other trainers on them. Awesome, huh? Well, line up so you can get the balls and Dexes." The girls ran up. Sakura was first, then Shay, and last was Rika. Sakura went up and Noir pulled out a large needle. She took a bit of blood from her arm, and then put it into a large machine. After some long rumbling, a belt with twenty little bish-balls came out. Another second later, and an egg came out as well. Sakura picked up the belt, and a feeling of happiness rushed over her.

'_It feels so right. I wonder..." _Sakura put on the belt. She felt as if it _belonged_ there. After Shay and Rika were done, Professor Noir looked at the three girls.  
'_How I remember my orientation...'  
_"Well girls, congratulations, you're officially trainers. Go out there and fulfill your dreams. Good luck!" With that, Sakura, Rika, and Shay ran out the doors and into the street.

"Bishie World, watch out! We're coming, and there's no stopping us!"

* * *

In the next chapter, they gang meets up with some interesting people, and Sakura catches her fist Bishonen! Hurray! Let's have a party! Also, Kenshin makes his first appearance!...This won't end well. WILL Sakura get a cool Bishonen? WILL Shay get a bigger part? WILL the Authoress stop being a Baka?.. I can answer that one...

Well, that was nice. I'm so tired right now. I'm gonna go to bed, nighty...  
Sano: Please Review. _yawn_


	3. She loved Japan and the US,

To the readers of this pathetic excuse of a fic….. I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE'NT UPDATED! My mom constantly has to read, which is fine by me, but she always try's to back-seat write. It's freaking annoying…. Also, I'm sorry that I have my Japanese spelt wrong. I really have to learn spelling, so bare with me. I would also like to point out that I am still a novice writer. I have to work on my things and such, so don't get mad at me for things like grammar or plot sense. I'm still not sure how to write my fics, let alone correct them. Oh well, maybe someone would like to my editor? (Hint)

Nobody really reviews, so why bother?

SSF: Wow, people really do like my story!  
Sano: You're just delusional.  
SSF: BAKA!  
Sano: KITSUNE! _A boy with spiky black hair and a black long trench coat walks in.  
_Kenshin: Umm, am I in the wrong place?  
Sano: ...What's with the pretty-boy?  
SSF: Ken-Chan! _glomp  
_Kenshin: _spirally eyes  
_Sano: Err, well, don't sue Sakura Silver Fox, 'cause you won't get much, and she hasn't done anything wrong (YET!).

!WARNING!

I forgot to say it in the first and second chapter, so here it goes. In this story, there will be a Yaoi pairing. In other words, a boy and a boy will be a couple...If you want it strait out, gays, all right? If you don't it like, you can go read some stupid Kurama X Botan story...Oh, and don't think I'll tell you the pairing either! .

_

* * *

_

In the middle of a forest...

"Sooooo, are we lost?"  
"No."  
"Now are we?"  
"No."  
"Now?"  
"No."  
"Now?"  
"No."  
"Now?"  
"RIKA SHUT UP BEFOR I MAKE YOU SHUT UP!"  
"…..Now?"  
"ERRRRR! I'm going to kill you!" Well, there you go. This is what happens when three girls get lost-  
"WE ARE NOT LOST NARATIVE PERSON, WE'ER, um, STRANDED!" Oops, my bad. Well, get 'stranded' in a forest. You see, the problem was that Sakura, Shay, and Rika couldn't figure out how to make the Dexes. That caused the problem of not having a map, which caused the problem of not having a clue were they were walking, which caused the problem of not knowing which territory they were in...These girls are just full of problems, aren't they?

"Ok, there has to be something we can do…" Sakura said, while sitting down on a large root that was above the ground.  
"How about eat, I'm starving…" Rika said, looking at her stomach.  
"Ok, but I get to choose!" Shay said.  
"Alright, what do you want?" Sakura said while taking things out of her backpack.  
"Well, what do you have?" While Sakura and Shay discussed what they wanted to eat, Rika looked over the egg that was to be her Dex. It didn't make sense to her. There was supposed to be a switch, button, instruction manual-…..The instruction manual…Why hadn't she thought of it before? She rummaged through her bag to find the pamphlet while balancing the egg on her head. When she found the manual, she opened it to the first page.

'_Welcome to the first steps of making your Dex! First, you will have to pick up your egg, and pull its wings out.' _Rika did as it said, and the egg's outer shell came apart to reveal a small machine, doll, and a game boy thingy.  
'_Next, pick up the doll. There will be a small cord coming out of its head. Plug the cord into the_ _game-boy thingy.' _Rika did as it said, and the little screen on the machine turned on.  
'_Well, least it knows what it talking about.'_ Rika snickered at the manual for calling it a 'Game-boy thingy'.  
'_Welcome to the AI system. This will help you to customize your Dex! First, would you like it to be male or female?' _Rika said female, and the screen beeped.  
'_Next, do you want it to have a normal build, or a custom body?' _Rika thought for a little, and then pressed the custom body. It beeped again.  
'_Please choose a body type.' _It then showed a few different body types. Rika thought for a little, and then decided that she would make it a Chibi, kind of like a little kid.  
'_Would you like your Dex to be bishie like, or human?' _Rika chose bishounen.  
'_Anime, Book, Game, or live-action?' _Rika pressed Anime.  
'_What genre?' _She wrote in Samurai.  
'_Congratulations! Your Dex is almost complete! Please plug in your doll to the machine. It will take a few minutes to load everything in, so why don't you start making her clothes?' _Rika did as it said, and the machine began to rumble. She decided to wait for making clothes.  
'_Maybe the next town will have a doll shop or something...' _Her thoughts were interrupted when Sakura came over.  
She looked at the machine, then at Rika, then back to the machine.

"…..You figured out how to make the thing work, didn't you?" Sakura said, a sweatdrop appearing over her head.  
" I can help you and Shay make it later. Before we do, let's eat!" Rika said while rubbing her tummy. Sakura smiled at her sister's antics, and then looked over to Shay. And what she saw would make the even theauthoress scream. Coming out of her stew was a giant blob of fat, with eyes and a mouth full of sharp-pointy-teeth. Shay was standing a few feet away, holding a frying pan, waiting for the glob of radioactive food to come her way.  
"HOLY &#! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Sakura yelled to Shay.  
"I tried to make the stew taste better by putting in some mushrooms! But I can't cook!"

"No, really? I would have never guessed from the big glob monster!" Sakura said, with pure annoyance-and fear- in her voice.  
Just as they thought that it was the end, a large gunshot was heard, and a black and red blur came and picked Shay up and away from the miss-concoction of beef-stew. The glob monster roared with anger, and then slimed its way over to Sakura. Sakura grabbed a kitchen knife and pounced onto the glob. She began slicing it, until she realized that her feet were sinking into the glob, and that her weapon had no effect on it. She looked to Rika as if she were a deer in headlights, and began to scream.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH-…" Her scream was cut off by a pair of demon hands. She was pulled out of the culinary disaster and put next to Shay, who was about twenty-feet away. (A/N: Hey, that rhymed!) They both looked at the campsite. An Alucard, Knives, Legato, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were fighting the blob of fat; witch was now ten feet tall. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga and sliced the monster, causing it to bellow out in pain, while Alucard shot one of his holy bullets through it. The monster seemed to dissolve into little firefly, which Sakura assumed to be Pyre-Fly, from the Final Fantasy video game series. When the battle ended, a young girl stepped out of the trees. She had brown hair that stopped a centimeter below her ears. Blonde streaks and red highlights when the sun hit it were noticeable too. The girl had, strangely enough, one emerald green eye, and one sapphire blue eye. She wore a black shirt that stopped below her chest with the words, "and what are YOU looking at?" on it. She was wearing badge short-shorts that were an inch below her below her belly button. Her shoes were blue and white sneakers. As she approached the Bishounen, she started to speak.

"You guys are getting rusty…." She said.  
"Wadoya' know, we get a compliment from the queen…" Knives said under his breath.  
"I heard that Knives…" She said in a monotone voice. It was just then that she noticed the three girls standing five feet away from her. The girl raised an eye-brow.  
"...And you are...?"  
"Oh," Sakura said, a bit startled. "I'm Sakura, this is Rika, and this is Shay."  
"Hi! I'm Rika! Nice to meet-...AHHH! It's the pancake man! Sakura, he's gonna take our forks!" Rika said, as she began to run around in circles. Legato raised an eyebrow at this. Shay continued to talk to Sakura, unfazed by the rabid fangirl.  
"...Your Newbies, aren't you?" Kai asked while her face never changed. Sakura started to laugh nervously and scratch her head.  
"Hai, we've only been here for about three days, and we just became trainers a couple oh hours ago." Sakura said.  
"Hmm my name's Kai. My guess is that you haven't figured out how to use your Dex yet."  
"OH!-That reminds me!" Rika said as she ran to the root were she was sitting. She picked up the game-boy and looked at it. It read:

"_Congratulations! Your new Dex is complete! Please take it out of the machine. It will tell you things when asked, but if you want a picture or map, you must plug it into the Game boy. Have fun!"  
_"YAHOO! IT'S DONE!" Well, that's our signal. It seems as though our secondary hero-  
"WADDYA MEAN 'SECONDARY'!" fine. Our 'Hero' has gotten her own Dex.  
"Rika, who were you talking too?" Kai said. Rika and Sakura stared at her, and then shrugged their shoulders.  
"We've been raised on sugar, video games and Anime and our main caretaker was our Japanese-Obsessed mom. Things like talking to a narrative person happen." Sakura explained.  
"_Well, that makes sense..."_ Shay thought to herself. And it does. Well, the Authoress thinks it does, and that's all that counts. Sorry, unless you review or are one of the Authoresses friends, you don't get a say in it. Hey, even _I _don't get a say in it. Anyway-...What are you guys doing?

"Who, us? We were listen to you talk. We didn't know we had an Authoress. What's her name?" Err, you guy's aren't supposed to listen to me! If SSF finds out about this...  
(A/N: HEY! What the heck are you guys doing! You're supposed to be acting out the story, not having a conversation with the Narrator!)  
"Whoa, you're the Authoress? Aren't you that girl who works at Sun-Coast?"  
(A/N: NO, I'M NOT! Now, if you guys don't start the story, I'm going to hire new actors!)  
"NO! We'll be good, we promise!"  
(A/N: All right, that's what I wanted to here. And you! Why aren't you doing you job!)  
Oops! I'm so sorry SSF-Sama! I'll start right now! Um, after that little 'incident', Sakura, Rika and Shay found out that they were in the Rurouni Kenshin Territory. To their east was Gundum country, and south of that was the town that they had started from. Shay and Rika decided to go that way, since Rika loved Gundum Wing, and Shay wanted to see if she could catch that Ashitaka that had helped her. Rika and Shay were soon on their way (A/N: Hey! That rhymed!) Sakura stared midday sky. It was a really nice day. She had decided to stay with Kai. Something about her seemed off, and Sakura felt like she should fix it.

"Hey, Cherry! If your gonna stay, make yourself useful and go get some firewood!" On second thought, maybe should have gone with her sister. Sakura left Kai's group and went deeper into the forest to look for wood. As she looked, she could feel all the life around her. Everything was green and wet, and even though it was hard to find dry wood, it was worth it.

When she got back to camp, Kai had already set up tents and bathrooms, a kitchen, and was ready for a fire. She had out a lighter and some paper to get it started. Legato was eating some donuts, which Knives looked about ready to take. Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree; Sesshomaru was examining his sword, and Alucard was polishing his Gun. All in all, Sakura thought it was rather peaceful. What bothered her was the fact that Kai was sort of mean to her, and she wouldn't open up, no matter how hard Sakura tried. She began to think that maybe she was just shy, and needed some time to open up. Sakura then decided that she would go exploring, because she really just wanted to be alone. She loved the fact that she was in a world where she can meet every Anime character she'd ever seen, but she just had an urge to go run through that forest. She dropped the wood near Kai's lighter, and ran off to be with Nature.

'_Wow, it's only been one day of becoming a trainer, and I've already made a bunch of friends, fought a monster, and met a bunch of anime characters!' _Sakura thought to herself. She looked at the surrounding forest. It was so beautiful; like a storybook. The flowers were all blooming, and the earth was soft and moist. The birds sang an ancient song, only understood by their kind. The air was fresh and new, and the distant smell of water was around. Sakura walked into a clearing, and saw a lone tree, which was probably as old as the earth it lay in. A gorgeous cherry tree in full bloom was centered in the middle of a large lake. Small stepping-stones were placed leading up to the tree, along with a large Japanese-style bridge for easier access. Lovely Japanese lanterns decorated the bridge, for they were hung on wires, giving a festival like atmosphere. The blossoms in the tree were slowly falling down, causing the water to ripple with each land.

"So, my name sake is _that_ beautiful..." Sakura began to step on the rocks, making her way to the tree. When she got there, and slight breeze came up, making the petals swirl around her. She sat down under the tree, silently thanking it for providing shade from the sun.  
'_I wonder how many people have sat in this spot...' _As she pondered that thought, her eyes fell unknowing closed her eyes. She began to hum absentmindedly. A single verse slipped past her lips-  
"Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete, yagate, hana wo sakasuyo..." Then she began to sleep.

* * *

"Darn it! Where the heck is that Onna!" Inuyasha screamed into the forest.  
"Osowari..." A huge 'BAM!' was heard, following a large amount of cursing from the Hanyou.  
"If I were Sakura, were would I go..." Kai pondered. Suddenly Legato appeared in front of them.  
"Lady Kai, It seems I have found Miss Sakura. This way, if you please..." Legato began to walk ahead.  
"Every time I see that guy, he manages to freak me out..." Alucard said to no one in particular.  
"You'll just have to get used to it, Alucard. Come on, we have to find the Newbie." She ran to catch up with Legato, who was a good 10 meters away. Alucard smirked at his master's comment, and strode behind them.

* * *

Sakura was sleeping peacefully, until a rustle of leaves woke her up. She stood, and began to look around to see what caused the noise. She immediately saw a foot stepping into a bush, trying to get away. Sakura grabbed a ball from her belt, and ran over the bridge. As soon as she got close enough, she threw the ball at the bush. Sakura ran over to see if she caught anything. She found her ball lying on the ground, not moving. 

"Maybe I didn't get him…. Well, nothing to lose…" She opened the ball, checking to see if anything was in there. What came out made her heart skip a beat….

* * *

"Ok…Where is she?" Kai said, looking over the clearing. She saw a lake, a cherry tree, and the surrounding forest. No where did she see Sakura…Excluding the tree.  
"I do not understand. She was sleeping right there…" Legato said aloud.  
"Maybe you're losing your touch, Mr. Pancakes…" Inuyasha said to the Gun-Ho-Gun's Leader. Legato just stared at him.  
"Eep!" Inuyasha hid behind Kai, who was still looking for Sakura.  
"Maybe she can find her way to camp..." Kai thought out loud. Just then, she heard a large yell, and ran as fast as she could to the source. Something was causing her to want to protect that little girl, and damn it, she _really _hated that something. 

_

* * *

About five minutes earlier... _

There Sakura was standing face to face with the most amazing person she had ever seen. Ever since her mother had bought the subtitled Rurouni Kenshin from a China-Town shop in New York, she had always loved Him. She loved how he always fought for his friends, and for what was right. She loved his carefree attitude, his spiky hair, and his beautiful smile. She always admired him. Now, she was standing right in front of him. Not only that, but he was hers now! Just then, Sakura winced and looked down. Saying that He was hers, it just sounded evil. Nobody should be treated like property. Saying things like that would make her no better than the slave owners of long ago. At that moment, Sakura promised herself that no matter what, she would never, _ever_ talk that way to anyone, Bishie or not. He was a living thing. They all were. And right now, she could only stare at Sanosuke Sagara; formally know as Zanza, the fighter for higher. (A/N: Not to mention the hottest guy on RK!)  
"...Who the hell are you?" Sanosuke said to the now blushing girl.  
"Wha! Oh! I'm Sakura. I'm ah...Your trainer?" She said while looking very sheepish. He stared at her for a little bit.  
"My God...It can't be... I'm stuck with a baka fangirl..." An anger-vein appeared on Sakura's head.  
"Nani sore tori-atama!" She said while rolling up her right sleeve.  
"Who are calling a roo-OW! Why the hell did ya do that for!"  
"You called me a fangirl! I am NOT a fan girl!"  
"You called yourself Sakura!"  
"I'm Japanese, smart one! It's my name!"  
"...…..." Sano stared at her. This girl had long black hair in a braid. Her eyes were Caribbean blue when her first saw her, and now they looked stormy grey. Her face was soft and pretty, even though she was yelling. She had a slim body, but her shorts revealed that she had very strong looking legs. He then saw a sword strapped to her waist with a black belt to keep it there. Both obviously weren't needed (He said that because he felt her rather hard punch). Other than her hair, he couldn't see how she was Japanese.

'_Maybe she was just born there or something...' _Sano was jerked out of his thoughts when yet another hand came upon him.  
"ITAI! What is it with everyone hitting me today!" He then began to turn his head back to the offending person. (A/N: It's Kai, ok? I really don't feel like typing what she looks like, and hope you're paying attention to this chapter...)  
"Sakura, why is the rooster head with you?"  
"Who are you calling a rooster head!" Kai just raised an eyebrow.  
"...You didn't catch him, did you?"  
"Umm...Do I have to answer that?" Sakura said timidly. Kai just slapped her forehead.  
"GREAT! Now I have another Japanese mouth to feed!" Kai began to storm off, muttering things about killing them both, and using the insurance money to buy some ear plugs for Knives' snoring.  
"...We aren't going to have to travel with her, are we?" Sakura shook her head at Sano and began to make her way back to the camp.

* * *

When they got to the town of Kohan, Sakura was dead-beat tired. The first thing she did was collapse onto the soft, fluffy, nice bed. Kai then entered the room, along with Knives.  
"Sakura, I was wondering... Would you like to go shopping with me? I mean, I was a jerk to you an' all, so you don't want to-..."  
"I would love to go with you, Kai!" Sakura cut her off before she could beet herself up anymore. Kai's face brightened considerably.  
"Thanks. Do you want to go now?" 

"Sure, just let me tell Sano."

Sakura jumped off the bed and went into the other the hotel room. They had only needed too, since Kai and Rika were sharing one, and the other was for the boys. Sano was the only one who had refused to sleep in a ball, while Kai's bishies hadn't really cared how they did it, just as long as they could sleep. Sano was now watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru duke it out on Mortal Combat III. Legato was snoozing on the bed in a pair of sweat-pants...and nothing else. His face was so peaceful and soft Sakura couldn't help but yelling,

"KAWAI!" Kai came into the room as well, and did the same as Sakura.

"KAWAI!" Little Shoujo bubbles appeared around him, and both girls had hearts in their eyes. Legato began to stir, but the girls couldn't stop crooning over the blue-haired bishie.  
"...Not a fan-girl, huh?"  
"CRIB ID!" Sakura yelled at Sano.  
"What the hell does 'Crib Id' mean?" Kai asked the Japanese Onna.  
"It's Albehc for 'Shut Up'." Sakura explained. Just then, a small ringing was heard, and Sakura rushed to the counter. A small doll, no bigger than your hand, with long violet hair and a big lilac eyes was beeping. She wore a bright green Kimono with light green leaves. She was connected by some wires to a game boy looking thingy. Sakura pressed a button, and the screen went from a black to a small picture of Rika, looking into the room.

"Wow, sis! You really got a good room."

"Hey Rika. Why'd you call?"

"Just wanted to check up on you, see how your doing."  
"Hmm...Well, if you catch any Bishounen, call me, K?"

"Yup, I will. You and Sano have fun now! And behave!" Sakura could have sworn little Fox ears and a tail sprung from her sister. She quickly pressed the off button and looked toward Sanosuke. Luckily, he was busy watching the two dog-demons to worry. However, that soon changed.  
"HAH! I beat you! Pay up, Koi!" Inuyasha yelled, jabbing his hand out to Sesshomaru.  
"You Cheated!" The later said.  
"Oh Yah!" Inuyasha moved closer to him.  
"Yes!" Sesshomaru inched his face closer.  
"You wanna make somtin' outta it!" Inuyasha moved his head dangerously close.  
"Maybe I do!"

Both their lips came crashing down upon each other, causing a passionate, bruising kiss. Sakura's eyes were wide with horror, Kai's burning with anger, Legato's filled with sleepy-ness, and Sano's was closed while he tilted his head back, trying to get the blood to stop flowing from his nose. Knives was in the other room, since he had already guessed that the two would do that. When they had finished their kiss, the two Inu's realized they had an audience.

"Oops...Maybe we shoulda' waited on that..."  
"That...Was... Disturbing..." Sano said to no-one in particular, while wiping his nose.  
"You guys are brothers!" Sakura yelled.  
"I mean, I'm sure you love each other, but its incest!" As soon as she said that, Kai was on the floor laughing. Then came Inuyasha, Legato, Sesshomaru, and Knives. Alucard would have been too, if it weren't for the fact that he was a vampire, and could only come out after sunset.  
"What's so funny?" Sano asked. Kai calmed down a bit to answer his question.  
"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't real brothers. There is no way they could have been in the first place." Sakura realized what she meant. For a Bishie to be born, he'd have to have one parent that was the same as him. Even though Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were half brothers in the series, they couldn't be in Bishie-World.

"Oh...Oops."  
"S'ok. Not everyone can handle two gay dogs." Said dog-demons sent her a death glare.  
"Well, most of the people I knew in the real world were gay, so I'm used to it. Besides, I like yaoi." Sakura said. Sano looked at her strangely, and then went back to watching the Inu's duke it out.  
"So, do you want to get going?"  
"Yah just let me get my wallet!" Sakura said while running into the other room.

* * *

Sakura loved three things about this world. One: all the bishies, two: Freedom of going wherever you wanted to, and Three: More shops than you could ever buy from.  
"WOW! That was fun! Don't you think this'll make a cool top?" Sakura asked Kai, holding up some fabric.  
"Sakura, I don't understand how you could buy that cloth, and not just get a shirt like that for twenty-bucks?"  
"Some people just like to do the hard way Kai." Sakura said defensively.  
"Uh-huh, sure, keep telling yourself that." Sakura pouted.  
'_Oh well. At least I'm happy. This day couldn't get any better.'_ As the two trainers walked up the side-walk to their hotel, Sakura heard a familiar tune playing on a guitar. It was almost haunting, and the lyrics were sad and depressing, yet the song had a certain way of making you happy. 

"_Madobe ni hitori kiride tada yuki wo mitsumeteru  
__kimi wo omoidashi nagara garasu goshi ni kimi wo  
__ukabe saigo no kuchitsuke shite..._

_Nee waratteyo mou nakanaide  
__koko kara zutto anata wo mite iru wa_

"_Nadaraka na oka no ue yuruyakani yuki ga furu  
__todokanai to wakattemo kimi no heya ni hitotsu  
__daisuki datta hana wo ima..."_

As the player on the guitar sped-up the song, his lyrics becoming even more loud and powerful, Sakura found herself looking over to Kai. The song had the same affect on her.

'_Were do I know this from...?' _Sakura thought as she searched her memories for the beautiful song. Then she remembered.  
"Ain't afraid to die..." Kai's trance was broken, and she looked over to her friend.  
"It's the name of the song, by Dir En Grey. I sang it to my little cousin in the real word as a lullaby..."  
"...Sakura, do you want to find out who was playing it?"  
"Yup, now that you mention it. Let's go see who it is!"

The girls followed the almost melody to a large bar. A man with short, spiky red hair was seated in the far back, with all the people at the bar staring at him. He had on a white tank top, black baggy pants, and a large red guitar on his chest, which he was playing with ease. A spiked choker and spiked wrist-bands were on him, along with a black gothic cross, and fingerless gloves. His face was soft, and held an air of laughter and fun. His eyes, a deep brown, were fixed on the stings of the guitar as he played it. His voice rang out as not the best singer in the world, but good enough to get an audience. When he finished the song, the whole bar rang with claps and whoops of appreciation. The man blushed, and thanked the people for their kindness. Sakura said to no-one in particular,

"It's Die. Wait, that can't be... Then he's a-..."Just then, a large crash was heard, and every one froze. A girl who came out from the entrance of the bar. She looked like Sailor moon mixed with Misty from Pokemon. She's a whore err-, she wore a pink skimpy dress and pink stilettos. Die looked as if he had seen death himself, and backed up, trying to get away from the evil looking woman.

"There's nowhere to run, little rat. The cat's already got your tail..."

* * *

SSF: OMG! That had to be the longest thing I have ever written! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter 

Sano: Yah now, you could have worked harder on this one.  
SSF: What? I did! I worked my tail off!  
Sano: That explains no tail, but what about the ears?  
SSF: ...Crib id.  
Sano: _smirk  
_Kenshin: Sano, why do you have to be so mean to Sakura?  
Sano: Why do you have to be a suck up?  
SSF: Why do I have to be surrounded by ahos?  
Sano and Kenshin: SHUT UP!  
SSF: Fine!  
Rika: Don't forget to review! And on a side note, SSF doesn't believe in the InuyashaXSesshoumaru pairing. Kai does. Go beat her up, not my sis.  
SSF: Sayonara everyone! _Goes back to insulting Sano and Kenshin_

The song-clippie used in this chapter is called, 'Ain't Afraid to Die', by Dir en Grey. I really like that song, and thought it fit the mood of Die pretty well. Here are the English translations:

All alone by the window, just staring at the snow  
While remembering you, seeing you in the glass  
I give you a final kiss

Come on, smile, and don't cry anymore  
From here on, I'll always be watching you

The snow falls gently on a hill  
Even though I can't reach you, I understand  
The flower in your room that you loved is now...


	4. And everything inbetween

Sano:...Sakura?  
Ken: ...Sa-Chan?  
Sano: Oi, Ken, where's the missy?  
Ken: I don't know, I came to ask you.  
Rika: _walks in _Hey guys, what's up?

Ken: we can't find Sa.  
Rika: Oh, that...um, you remember when she read Erica-san's review?

Both: _nod_

Rika: Well, she kinda...Went AWOL...  
Both: Nani?  
Rika: She kept saying, 'I'm so unloved! She hates me, she hates me!'

Both: _sweat drop_

Rika: So, I was left to make the changes. I hop you like them!_ bows_

Die backed up more, ending up pinned to a wall. The pink-clad woman stepped forward, cornering him. You may be wondering what everyone else in the bar was doing, and why they weren't helping him. Well, it was because the woman was Lady Amber Owens, the strongest trainer in the region. Her Bishounen collection was said to have had over fifty rare Bishounens and Bishoujos. All were powerful Sama-staged. Even though all the people, bishies and other wise, wanted to help, they weren't going to get hurt to save him. But Sakura didn't know all that. All she knew was that there was someone in trouble, and that she had the power to help.  
"Hey, Lady!" She screamed. Amber stopped and looked at her.  
"He obviously doesn't want to go with you, so I suggest you leave here before things get ugly!" The woman laughed at her.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"  
"No, and I don't care!" Sakura yelled, her rage building up more and more. Kai grabbed her arm to get her attention, but Sakura ignored it. People were starting to get scared at what would happen if a fight broke out.  
"Well, aren't you rude! I'm Lady Amber Owens, the strongest trainer in this region, and the whole world! **I **can defeat anyone!" As soon as she said that, Kai knew what Sakura would do. Kai calmly reached over to her shopping bags, and pulled out her Dex. Then, she waited. But she didn't have to wait very long.

"THAT'S **IT**! First of all, I'm not rude! Second, I don't think YOU do the fighting, so stop taking credit from the Bishounen! And finally, if you lay one finger own Die, I will take a branding iron with the word, 'L-O-S-E-R' on it, and tattoo your butt!" As Kai expected, Sakura stepped forward as a sign of challenge. Everyone was staring. Sakura didn't give a snowball's chance in hell. She pointed her finger at the evil woman, and said,  
"I challenge you, Lady Garnet, or whatever you name is!" Kai typed in Sakura's number, and waited as the ringer started.  
"YOU challenge ME? That has to be the stupidest thing I ever heard! Next to HIS music!" She pointed over at Die, who looked as if he was about to explode with anger. When Sanosuke answered, Kai calmly stated  
"Sakura is about to get her ass kicked by high-level Samas. Can you please come over and help? We're at the Black-Cat bar. Thanks." She then closed her Dex, just as Lady Amber pulled out a Bish-Ball.

Sanosuke slammed down the Dex-Receiver, making Kitsune wince.  
"THAT IDIOT! I can't believe she'd do something like that!"  
"Sano...We should go help her!" A little voice said. Kitsune, the small little Chibi Dex stood up, and began to un-wire herself. But because her size, Sano had to help her.  
"Kitsune, can you give me the coordinates to the 'Black-Cat Bar'?"  
"Sure, no problem!" Kitsune's eyes glazed over for a second, and then she said:  
"Two blocks north-west of this In-...!" She was cut off as Sano grabbed her and dashed through the door.  
'_Sakura, you'd better be ok!' _

_Flashback- _

"**_Sakura, were did you come from?"  
_**"**_Well, Sano, when a man loves a woman-..."  
_**"**_No you moron. What was you old life like?"  
_**"**_Well, it wasn't normal, that's for sure. I had a mom, and a sister. My sis' is here in this world already. Her name's Rika. My mom's is Sarah. We lived in a little American town on the ocean. They had a fair size of Japanese there, and my friends were really into Asian stuff. I had a cool time there. My dad was never home. Mom said that he had to work over-seas, and couldn't be there. I used to think he left us, but he comes home every now and then to visit us. My mom was obsessed with Anime and Yaoi, and used to dress us up as little cats, wolves, foxes, and other things. She took us to a Yaoi-Con when we were three...Oh, here's something you'll like. My old boyfriend's name was Kenshin."  
_**"**_Really? Wow, what a small world..."  
_**"**_Yah, it is..."  
_**"**_Is he still your boyfriend?"  
_**"**_Nani? Well, no. We're still really good friends, but I guess we didn't have the things to make it as a couple..."  
_**"**_Oh...I'm sorry."  
_**"**_What, you didn't do anything wrong. So don't say that, K?  
_**"**_..."  
_**"**_Hey Sano, how's your fighting skill?"  
_**"**_Hmm?"  
_**"**_Well, in the series, you were totally awesome, and you could do the Fuki no Wami (sp?). I want to know if you can do it here."  
_**"**_Well, not yet. I'm still a San-staged Bishounen."  
_**"**_Really? Wow..."  
_**"**_Yah, sorry. Not much of a help, am I?"  
_**"**_Don't say that! You're stronger than I am! Besides, one day, you'll be a Sama! Then you can kick all the other Samas butts!"  
_**"**_Hmm...Maybe your right..."  
_**"**_Course I am! Have I ever not been?"  
_**"**_I'm keeping your word on that..."  
_**"**_Hehehe..."_**

As Lady Amber reached for her belt, Sakura had one and only one thought in her head:  
"Holy shimatta what am I thinking?" Sakura said aloud.  
"I call Yue!" In a blinding flash of light, Yue from Card Captor Sakura appeared with long silver hair falling to his ankles, and his angel wings fanning behind him.

"What is it you desire Lady Owens?" He said in a tired voice.  
"This little girl is being disrespectful. Teach her a lesson." Yue looked at Sakura. Was standing in a defensive position, and even though her eyes were filled with determination and stubbornness, her knees were shaking. Yue shook his head. She was still young and naïve, and if the bitch had her way, the little girl wouldn't be able to walk. Then she'd make up an excuse like 'she attacked first' or 'I was protecting the bystanders'. He didn't want to do this. Especially since she was only protecting Die.  
"Lady Owens, I think this is a bad idea."  
"Did I ASK for you opinion? NO! Now beat her down, NOW!"  
"But-...!"  
"Yue, it's ok." Yue looked surprised and turned to the light, song-filled voice. The girl was looking at him, speaking with such understanding of his feelings.   
"I know what she'll do to you, and I know that you don't want to fight. I'll let you beat me up if you allow Die to be free, K?" Yue couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was willing to give herself up if it meant that the rare music Bishounen would be set free from the monster's grasp. Hell, she'd probably give her life up if it meant that someone would be saved.  
"Che, whatever! My Yue will beat you down even if you didn't want the back-up singer!"  
"Hey, that is enough no-da!" A Chichiri said from the crowd.  
"Yah! The girl's only trying to help the guy!" Benitora from Samurai Deeper Kyo said.  
"Leave her alone!"  
"She's just trying to help!"  
"You're the one who should be beat down!"  
"Yah! Bitch!"  
"Loser!" Those were the things that both Bishies and Trainers were yelling at the Evil Woman. Frankly, they were tired of her.  
"If you attack Sakura, I'll beat you down to a bloody pulp." Everyone turned to the doorway. A Sanosuke was standing there, breathing very hard, but his face was full of anger and pride. A little doll was limp in his right hand, her eyes little swirls.

"Oro-oro-orooooo!"  
"SANO! KITSUNE! What in Kami's name are you doing here!"  
"I could be asking YOU the same thing! What the hell are you trying to do!"  
"I'M trying to save someone!"  
"You are the most IDIOTIC person I've EVER met!"  
"Wow Sano, isn't that word a little BIG for you!"  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped and looked at Kai, who was currently pulling out her Bishie ball with a small 'S' on it.  
"Now, since Miss High-n-mighty over here wants to play rough, we'll play rough. I send out Sesshomaru!" In a flash of light, the lord of the western lands appeared before them, in all of his lordy-ness.  
"What the hell do you want now Kai?" He said while eyeing a ball on her belt with an 'I' on it.

"Sessy, could you beat up a Yue from Card Captor Sakura in Sama?"  
"No problem, why?"  
"Look behind you." Sesshomaru turned back to see a Yue looking very tired.  
"...I do not think he wants to fight."  
"Well, it's not his choice!" Lady Amber said with a mean glare. She continued with,  
"I am the trainer, so I make the rules!"  
"...Well, now I see why you wanted to beat her up so badly, Sakura." Said a winded Sano.  
"Oh, NOW you see?"  
"Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt your little squabble, but I must intervene on the account of your taking too long..." A young girl with Dark brown hair that fell too her shoulders and chocolate eyes came forward from the crowd. She had on a blue sweatshirt with a black Chinese dragon it. A pair of blue jeans was snug on her hips, and a small chain with a dark flame charm connected the belt she wore with her pocket. Black sneakers were also apparent. The crowd parted as she stepped forward.

"Well, what do we have here? Another worm? This should be fun..." Said the Blonde-Bitch.  
"Lady Amber, I'm warning you. If you don't stop this, I'll tell the authorities all the evil things you're doing...Again."  
"Pa-lease! Like they'll choose _your_ word over _mine_?"  
"Why yes, yes they would. For I am the one and only Lady Erica." The oriental trainer said.

"Umm...Can we fight now?" Said a meek Sakura from all the yelling.  
"Sakura, you can't fight, because you only have one Bishounen!" yelled Erica. Man, everyone's yelling, huh?  
"But I have to save Die!"  
"Awww, little baby wants to help the Bishie? Well, for your information, that won't do you any good, because as soon as I deal with you and your friends, I'm going to finish what I started!"  
"And what may I ask is that?" Asked Kai.  
"I'm going to re-capture that worthless creature and sell him to the Government. Since they really want to know more about this worthless trash-heap, they'll pay very well..." She smirked, obvious to the plan that Sakura was thinking up.  
"_If only I had a-...wait a second_!" She spotted a Cloud with his large sword and ran over to him, grabbing the huge weapon out of his hands.  
"Wait miss-...!"  
"OH MY! It's SOOOOO HEAVY!" Said Sakura as she picked up the sword.  
"Whoops! My bad!"  
"OW!"  
"Hey, wait a sec-..!" CRASH! BAM! After all that, Sakura had somehow managed to make her way towards Die. He was about to jump up to help her when she looked him strait into the eyes. Something clicked, and He knew he should stay still.  
"OH DEAR ME! It's Sooooo heavy! I hope I don't TRIP!" Something clicked in everyone's head, and a Gene from Outlaw Star stuck his foot out in front of the girl. She promptly tripped and fell on Die, causing one of her bishie balls to touch him, ending with a newly captured rock-star. People in the bar were cheering their heads off, and helping the stunned girl too her feet. An angry woman stood a few feet away.  
"WHAT?" Screamed a very pissed off Lady Amber. Lady Erica smirked.  
"Well, she's smart for one thing. You should have caught him when you had the chance. Too bad for you." The Lady pulled out a small doll that looked similar to Kitsune. It was a girl with silver hair that fell to the waist and milky white skin. Her eyes were gold, and she wore a blue Chinese dress that was filled with dragons and birds. Small angle wings the color of ice came out of her back.. (Sano: happy now?)

"Luna, could you please connect me to the Office?" Erica said to the small Dex. Luna nodded as Erica hooked up the game-boy screeny thingy. After a few seconds, she got a window. A man with short black hair and piercing blue eyes came on.  
"Hello, this is Professor Shi-Oh, it's just you." Came a strong, Japanese accented voice.   
"Nice to see you too. Well, Lady Amber is abusing her powers again!"  
"Do you actually have proof this time?"  
"I ALWAYS have proof!" Erica said as an anger mark appeared over her head.  
"Doctored photos and shredded news paper clippings are NOT considered proof!" Everyone sweat dropped. Lady Erica, on the other hand, just looked the opposite way.  
"_mumble_ They SO counted _mumble_" The man in the com-link sighed.  
'Fine, meet me in three hours. BEEP!" The screen went blank. Lady Erica turned to a trying-to-escape-Lady Amber.  
"And just WHERE you think YOU'RE GOING!"

Meanwhile...

"SHAY! HAVE YOU FOUND ONE YET?"  
"NOPE! HOW ABOUT YOU!"  
"NOTHIN' YET! I'LL KEEP LOOKING!"  
"K, SO WILL I!" Our valiant heroes are searching day and night to find companions for they're dangerous journey!...Ok, I'll stop playing around. Sa would KILL if she found out I made some stupid stuff like that...

Back at the bar...

"So, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Lady Erica, commander of the Eastern Army."  
"Oh, ok. I'm Sakura, commander of...Sanosuke."  
"Humph..." After sending Lady Amber to jail, Sakura, Kai, Sesshomaru, Sanosuke and Lady Erica were getting acquainted. After catching Die, the girls had ordered a few drinks.   
"So, Sakura, where are you from?" Ahem, I SAID, after catching Die-  
"Yah, we heard. Now, back to what I was saying,-"You guys can't take a hint, can you? YOU FORGOT ABOUT DIE!  
"CRAP!" Sakura then grabbed the Bishie Ball that held Die and quickly opened it. A rather cross Guitarist came out.  
"Heh, sorry 'bout that..." He glared at her.  
"I really am! -Oh, by the way, I'm Sakura." She held out her hand.  
"I'm not very bright, or pretty, and I can be very mean, but I'll try my best to make you as comfortable as possible." Die looked strait into her eyes. He studied her for a little bit.  
'She honestly wants to be my friend.'  
"...I'll join you on one condition." Her smile went wider.  
"-You buy me a new Guitar." Everyone around face faltered.

TBC!

Rika: Well! That wasn't so bad!  
Sano: Not much changes...  
Ken: Could use some more work, but hey, nothings perfect.

Rika _glare _Well Sor-ry!

Both: We know you are.  
Rika: _sigh_ please review, or my slightly insane weasel army will kill you. Or my sister.. Either one...


End file.
